Les pensées (ou questionnements) de Mark (Kruger)
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Parfois Mark avait vraiment envie d'étrangler son meilleur ami...
1. L'Histoire de Mark (Kruger pas Evans)

**Note de l'Auteure : Bonjour, bonsoir, je modifie cette fanfiction pour rajouter mon petit discours et corriger deux-trois petites choses ! Bonne Lecture !**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5.**

[...]

Parfois Mark avait vraiment envie d'étrangler son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? Quand Dylan lui répondait un « C'est la classe ! » quand il lui disait quelque chose de totalement banal ou quand il l'appelait Kruger.

En parlant de l'histoire Kruger, pourquoi tout le monde à commencé à l'appeler comme ça ? C'est une [insérer une distance] histoire...

Tout avait commencé quand ils avaient était appelé pour la Sélection Américaine, Dylan avait décidé ce jour là d'appeler Mark par son nom de famille, résultat ? Tous le monde avait cru que son prénom était Kruger et non Mark et l'équipe américaine avait comprit, au bout de quelques semaines, qu'il s'appelait Mark mais hélas pour le capitaine des Licornes, tous le monde préférait à présent l'appeler par son nom de famille même les commentateurs.

Pourtant quand il y pensait Paolo n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire quand Dylan lui avait demandé de les présentés et qu'il avait dit à Mark (le japonais) qu'il s'appelait Kruger. Mais c'était Dylan qui avait dit à Paolo de les présenté donc tout était de la faute de son meilleur ami !

Maintenant qu'il y pensait pourquoi ils étaient meilleurs amis déjà ? Il ne savait plus... attends... ce n'était pas cette histoire où Mark à demandé à Dylan de rejoindre son club de foot ? Non, il confond avec Mark (le japonais) et Axel, mais pourquoi Paolo lui avait raconté ça sur Mark (Evans) ? Il était si cool que ça Mark (pas lui, je parle évidemment de Mark Evans !) ? Pourquoi se posait-il des questions aussi inutiles ? Ah oui ! Il se demandait comment ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis avec Dylan donc en conclusion tout était de la faute de Dylan !

Bon, on ne va pas se mentir Dylan était toujours de bonne humeur ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Mark qui lui n'était, à la base pas toujours souriant, mais parfois ça en devenait ridicule de toujours sourire, en plus quand on regardait le visage de son meilleur ami on ne voyait que son grand sourire et ses grosses lunettes bleues, quand on regardait son corps on voyait surtout son manque de poignets.

Oui Mark Kruger critiquait son meilleur ami alias Dylan Keith mais se dernier le critiquait aussi, par exemple il lui faisait souvent des commentaires sur son nez (oui, Mark Kruger a un complexe sur son nez) ce qui finissait souvent en fou rire, la dernière fois, ce fou rire a eu lieu car Dylan a soudainement fait un commentaire sur le fait que Tiago avait un menton en forme de fesses.

Mais il y avait une question existentielle qui trottait dans la tête de Kruger, pourquoi son équipe s'appelait les « Licornes » ? C'est vrai quoi, l'équipe du Japon s'appelait Inazuma Japon pourquoi eux ils ne s'appelaient pas Lightning Etats-Unis* ? C'est « classe » (comme dirait Dylan) comme nom, non ? D'un côté les supers-techniques des Licornes sont en rapport avec l'animal mythique qui à une corne sur la tête : la Licorne...

Il y avait une deuxième question existentielle dans la tête du capitaine des Lightning Etats-Unis, pourquoi Bobby avait des cheveux bleus ? Et Nathan ? Et pourquoi Hurley a des cheveux couleur barbe-à-papa ? C'est peut être banal au Japon... après tout ils sont bizarres ces japonais, surtout leur capitaine là... Mark Evans alias le capitaine le plus bête de tout les temps. Kruger avait voulu questionner Nathan à ce sujet mais ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux et était partit en courant sans lui répondre. Mark (l'américain) en avait tiré la conclusion que le capitaine de l'équipe du Japon avait causé des séquelles irréparables dans l'esprit de Nathan Swift...

Par contre il lui fallait un plan pour se débarrasser de Dylan car sa vie en tant que Mark était ruiner, maintenant il devait vivre en tant que Kruger. D'un côté si sa vie en tant que Mark était censé ressembler à des « Si t'as fait le mondiale c'est toi Mark Evans ? » alors peut être que s'appeler Kruger n'était pas si mal...

Ouais, Mark était vraiment heureux d'avoir un meilleur ami comme Dylan et comme dit tout au début, Mark n'a jamais eu envie d'étrangler son meilleur ami...

[...]

 _*Il me semble que « Inazuma » veut dire Eclair et que « Lightning » veut dire Eclair aussi (en anglais cette fois) mais avec mon niveau en anglais il y a des chances pour que se ne soit pas ça..._

[...]

 **Cette fanfiction est assez courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plus, j'aime beaucoup de couple Dylan-Mark mais je trouvais que cette fois une petite histoire sur leurs amitiés (du moins sur les pensées de Mark) n'était pas si mal. A la base cette fanfiction était avec les noms japonais mais je n'aurais pas pu préciser si Mark était l'américain ou le japonais...**

 **Voilà j'espère qu'elle vous à fait rire et à bientôt pour la suite de mes aventures sur ce merveilleux site de Fanfiction !**


	2. Bonus 1 : Mariage

**Note de l'Auteure :** **Bonjour ! J'ai regardé pour la dix-millième fois Inazuma Eleven et surtout le match États-Unis/Japon et une nouvelle idée m'aie venu en regardant précisément les épisodes 97-98-99 et voilà que ce bonus est né ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je remercie ceux qui suivent cette histoire (qui était censé être simplement un OS mais qui va se transformer en recueil si je continue !) et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews (faut vraiment que j'arrête de mettre des notes trop longues parce que personne ne les lit je crois...**

 **Droits :** **Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient toujours pas, il appartient à Level-5 (quand je serais riche je rachèterais Inazuma Eleven MOUHAHAHAHAH) !**

[...]

Bonus 1 : Mariage...

[...]

Le capitaine des Storm Etats-Unis allait se marier. Oui c'était peut-être improbable à quatorze ans mais c'était comme ça, et son mari ne serait personne d'autre que « le magicien du ballon rond » alias « le magicien du terrain » (oui il a plusieurs nom) alias « le génie qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois par génération » (il partage d'ailleurs ce titre avec le magnifique Sol Daystar) alias « le sorcier du ballon rond » ou encore « le joueur que tout le monde croyait mort » (parce que oui il était censé être mort mais du coup non) bref, alias Erik Eagle.

« Pourquoi ? » « Il était pas censé être en couple avec Dylan ? » « Noooon ! Adieu le Mark x Dylan ! » Voilà ceux que certaines personnes pouvaient se dirent après avoir appris la nouvelle. En vérité, même le concerné (Erik) n'était pas au courant car le mariage était tellement secret que seul Kruger était au courant...

La vérité était que Mark avait décidé d'épouser le magicien de pleins de trucs suite à un mot que ce dernier avait prononcé. Evidemment il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme et une belle histoire débuta (ou pas). Vous pouvez vous demandez quel mot avait prononcé Erik pour séduire son capitaine ? C'était simple, il l'avait juste appelé par son prénom lors ce que Kruger lui avait dit de faire attention à ne pas se blesser avant le match contre Inazuma Japon (épisode 97 pour les connaisseurs). Oui, le génie du terrain avait appelé son capitaine « Mark ». C'était un miracle pour ce dernier qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il c'était d'ailleurs retenu de pleurer de joie.

Pourtant son mariage avait était de courte durée et n'avait d'ailleurs même pas eu lieu pour deux raisons que Dylan (son meilleur ami) lui avait fait remarqué. La première était qu'Erik aimait Silvia Woods (la manageuse d'Inazuma Japon) d'après certaine rumeur, même si beaucoup disait également qu'il était marié d'office à une certaine Suzette Hartland (Sue pour les intimes). La deuxième raison et que Dylan lui a rappelé un détail qui a brisé le cœur de son capitaine : Erik pendant le match contre Inazuma Japon l'avait appelé « Kruger » plusieurs fois, preuve qu'il avait sûrement prononcé « Mark » par erreur.

Oui, Kruger avait le cœur brisé et était en larmes pendant que son meilleur ami lui ramenait une peluche licorne, des pots de glace et une petite couverture. Il était attentionné avec son capitaine car il avait quelque chose à lui avouer. Il prit sa respiration avant de prononcé des mots qui ont fait frissonner Mark.

« Mon neveu japonais va venir me rendre visite. »

Le capitaine des Storm Etats-Unis avait ouvert grand les yeux et avait crié son désespoir quand il entendit la nouvelle. Le neveu de Dylan était un monstre qui était passé du côté obscur de l'entorse depuis qu'il avait commencé à regarder le football à la télé. Lucas Skywalk, c'était son nom. Il avait seulement quatre ans mais était un vrai démon.

« Non c'était une blague pour que tu te dises que ça pouvait être pire. »

Une envie d'étrangler son meilleur ami prit soudainement Mark et il se retint de toutes ses forces. Au moins il avait raison, ça pouvait être pire.

« Du coup tu vas mieux mon petit Mark ? »

Le concerné tourna lentement la tête avec des cœurs dans les yeux : Dylan venait de l'appeler Mark ! Il se retint de se jeter dans ses bras, son chagrin totalement envolé après avoir entendu son magnifique prénom (qu'au moins trois personnes ont dans l'anime) prononcé par son magnifique (oublié tout de suite ce mot) meilleur ami alias Dylan.

Oui, tout pouvait être pire et son envie d'étrangler l'attaquant vedette revint quand il se souvint soudainement que sa vie en tant que Kruger avait commencé à cause de Dylan Keith.

[...]

 **Voilà la fin de ce très court Bonus ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres histoires et à mettre des reviews ou même suivre mes histoires (ceux qui le font je vous aime ) !**


	3. Bonus 2 : Le salto de Kruger

**Note de l'Auteure :** **Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau Bonus sur mes deux américains préférés ! Je l'ai fini hier soir et j'étais fatiguée donc j'espère que des fautes ne se sont pas glissées entre les lignes et je vous prie de m'excusez s'il y en a ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

[...]

Kruger et Dylan étaient tranquillement assis sur le lit du capitaine des Storm Etats-Unis, ce dernier fermait les yeux pour essayer de se reposer tandis que son meilleur ami parlait sans cesse comme pour l'empêcher de dormir. Quel superbe meilleur ami, il en avait de la chance !

« Mark j'ai une question. » Dit soudainement Dylan en se tournant vers l'adolescent à ses côtés.

Entendre son magnifique prénom fit frissonner celui aux cheveux en bataille et il savoura le bruit du silence, sachant que le blond attendait sa réponse avec attention.

« Umh ? C'est au sujet de notre mariage ? » Demanda Kruger en ouvrant tranquillement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son partenaire.

« Un ?! C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? » Répondit Keith avec une autre question tandis que l'autre soupira.

« Non rien oublis... »

Un petit silence passa entre eux tandis que Dylan venait de se souvenir qu'il voulait demander quelque chose à la base au châtain.

« Pourquoi t'avais fait une sorte de salto pendant le match contre les démons ? »

Mark haussa un sourcil dans l'incompréhension, il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout.

« Mais si, tu sais on montrait à Inazuma Japon qu'il fallait que trois joueurs pour marquer même j'avais fait une feinte et j'avais fait croire que j'utilisais ma super-technique mais si le goal des démons avait vu nos matchs il aurait vu que j'avais pas de super-technique personnel et que... »

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres du capitaine avant qu'il ne coupe son meilleur ami.

« La version courte _please_. »

Dylan se stoppa avant de se remettre à parler, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, même si Mark aimait bien sa voix ce n'était pas une raison pour lui donner une migraine.

« Donc je disais quand on jouait à trois avec l'autre d'Argentine avec son menton en forme de fesses -j'ai oublié son prénom, toi et moi et que pour passer les milieux de terrains et la défense t'as fait une sorte de salto même tu t'es pris un joueur pendant ton salto et que t'es tombé comme une merde. »

Le blond remarqua vite l'air perdu de Mark et continua de parler pour qu'il se souvienne. Il voulait que son meilleur ami s'en souvienne bordel !

« Même j'ai cru que t'avais fait un malaise à cause du choc de ta chute !

-T'étais inquiet ? » Coupa une seconde fois Mark.

« Non. »

Kruger mit une main sur sa poitrine en faisant semblant d'être blessé tandis que Dylan riait tranquillement.

« J'ai pas eu le temps tu t'es relevé en disant un truc ridicule du genre "Oh ! J'ai encore le ballon !" puis tu m'as fais la passe. » Ricana le blond en faisant des gestes de mains pour compléter son récit.

Le capitaine de l'équipe leva un sourcil, creusant dans son esprit pour se souvenir mais vraiment son meilleur ami espérait beaucoup trop de choses de sa part de pouvoir s'en souvenir, déjà que le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains peinait à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait mangé la veille.

« Puis après je t'ai dis "Belle passe... Kruger !" et j'ai marqué ! » Dylan commençait franchement à désespérer, "faire exactement le même ton qu'il avait fait à l'époque aiderait sûrement Mark à s'en rappeler" c'était-il dit mais ce n'était pas le cas et là, il se retenait de se fracasser la tête contre le mur.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que les sourcils de Mark ne se froncent soudainement.

« Mec, t'as vraiment fait une pause entre "passe" et "Kruger" quand t'avais dit cette phrase ? Parce qu'on dirait soit que t'as oublié mon nom de famille ou alors que t'as hésité à dire mon _magnifique_ prénom. »

Ce fut au tour de Dylan de froncer les sourcils malgré le fait qu'avec ses lunettes personne ne pouvait s'en rendre compte.

« Je crois que je vais demander à Bobby s'il s'en souvient pour qu'il t'explique parce que t'as mémoire est nulle. » Soupira le blond avant de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler le défenseur aux cheveux bleus.

La sonnerie résonna dans la chambre et Kruger se boucha les oreilles, le son était beaucoup trop fort et si ça continuait il n'aurait plus d'oreilles quand son meilleur ami raccrochera. Quand la voix de Bobby se fit entendre, Dylan parla tellement vite que même Mark eut du mal à comprendre mais grâce à des années de pratique il réussit.

« TutesouviensquandKrugerafaitunsaltopendantunmatchcontrelesdémons ? »

Un petit silence passa et comme le craignait le propriétaire de la chambre, le grand garçon aux cheveux avec une couleur certainement pas naturelle n'avait rien compris.

« Je te traduis : "Tu te souviens quand _Mark_ a fait un salto pendant un match contre les démons ?" » Déclara le capitaine des Storm Etats-Unis en prenant le téléphone des mains de l'attaquant vedette de l'équipe.

 **[Ah ! Oui je m'en rappelle pourquoi ?]** Répondit Bobby, sûrement en train de remercier silencieusement le châtain.

« Parce que lui ne s'en rappelle plus ! Alors que sa chute était magique ! » S'exclama Dylan en reprenant l'appareil des mains de Mark qui l'insulta silencieusement.

 **[Ouais j'avoue, bon je vous laisse je suis occupé bye !]** Le défenseur raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard, laissant le temps à ses deux coéquipiers de répondre.

Le blond à lunettes, avec un sourire suffisant, se tourna vers Kruger et le regarda avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux -même si son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas la remarquer à cause de sa grosse monture bleu marine.

« Tu vois même Bobby s'en souvient alors que lui niveau mémoire il est encore plus nul que toi ! Il a réussit à oublier à quoi ressemblait Erik en seulement un an ! » Pépia l'attaquant tandis que Mark avait un air découragé sur son visage.

« C'était en six ans et je te rappelle qu'Erik avait fait semblant d'être mort ! » Le jeune homme aux cheveux plus foncés fit une légère pose avant de soudainement froncer les sourcils. « Mais attends... Il était même pas là Bobby qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il a pas joué contre les démons donc n'a pas vu mon salto...

-Donc... Il m'a mentit ? » Demanda prudemment Dylan, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu de son visage.

Mark hocha la tête avec cette fois un sourire victorieux sur sa face et il entendit le blond insulter celui aux cheveux bleus "d'enculé de Bobby" alors que le pauvre défenseur n'était même pas là.

« Donc pour conclure tu es le seul à te rappeler de mon soi-disant salto.

-Le seul ? Mec d'un côté t'es le seul à qui je t'en ai parlé -sans compter Bobby qui n'était même pas là au final- donc c'est comme si y-avait 1-1. » Répondit immédiatement Dylan sur la défensive. « On n'a qu'un appelé l'autre d'Argentine et des gars d'Inazuma Japon ! »

L'adolescent aux yeux à découverts souffla légèrement avant de s'enfoncer un coussin dans sa tête, fatigué d'entendre les bêtises de son meilleur ami.

« T'es au courant que ça coute de l'argent d'appeler dans un autre pays ? » Marmonna difficilement le capitaine de l'équipe des Etats-Unis, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de celui à lunettes et Mark enleva l'objet sur lui pour voir ce que faisait le jeune homme, le châtain se mit à encore plus froncé les sourcils.

« Dylan non...

-Dylan si ! » S'exclama joyeusement "Mister Goal" avant de sauter sur son capitaine pour prendre son téléphone. Evidemment, le concerné avait déjà tout prévu et l'empêcha d'attendre sa cible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond abandonna et sortit son propre téléphone avec un soupir exagéré.

« Je le fais pour toi Markounet. » Dylan dit un rapide clin d'œil à son meilleur ami qui soupira réellement.

Il déverrouilla son portable avant d'aller dans l'option "contact" et il appuya finalement sur un certain " _mec de l'Argentine (menton en forme de fesses)_ " et Mark haussa un sourcil au surnom, il savait déjà que son meilleur ami était nul pour retenir les prénoms mais il y avait une limite tout de même...

« Hey ! Salut mec ! C'est Dylan t'sais l'attaquant vedette des Licornes ! » S'écria le jeune homme au téléphone dès que l'argentin répondit à l'appel.

 **[Je sais qui tu es, j'ai vu ton prénom s'afficher sur mon portable dès que tu m'as appelé.]** Le footballeur à l'autre bout de la ligne parlait avec son accent particulier et il ne semblait pas vraiment ravi d'avoir "Mister Goal" au téléphone.

Dylan se racla la gorge près à parler avant de se faire immédiatement couper par l'argentin.

 **[Si c'est pour me demander quelque chose d'idiot tu peux raccrocher tout de suite.]**

« Quoi ?! Non je voulais savoir si tu te souve- » Le son d'un téléphone raccroché coupa la phrase de Dylan qui fronça les sourcils. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il vient de me raccrocher au nez alors que j'avais même pas posé ma question. Je viens d'user mon forfait pour rien ! »

Mark se contenta de sourire tranquillement à son meilleur ami, essayant de se retenir de rire en voyant la tête que tirait le blond.

« T'as qu'un essayer quelqu'un d'autre. » Déclara-t-il avec un ton presque neutre à l'attaquant tout en continuant de sourire.

« Ouais, je vais appeler un japonais je crois, eux au moins ils ne me raccrocheront pas au nez. » Marmonna Dylan en cherchant dans ses contacts et il tomba sur un certain " _Archer le japonais (mec aux cheveux en forme d'aigle ou de pigeon je sais pas trop)"_.

Mark n'eut même pas le temps de commenter le surnom qui une fois de plus était... _spécial_ que Dylan avait déjà appelé le japonais.

« Salut Archer ! C'est Dylan et je voulais sav- »

 **[Qui ?]**

Kruger étouffa un rire dans son oreiller tandis que son meilleur ami semblait froncer les sourcils.

« Dylan Keith. »

 **[Ça me dit un truc mais je vois toujours pas qui t'es.]**

« Dylan Keith le _fucking_ attaquant vedette des Licornes des Etats-Unis ! Le blond platine avec des lunettes ! »

Le capitaine des Licornes se forçait à ne pas exploser de rire devant la colère de Dylan.

 **[Ah ouais, je vois tu veux quoi ? J'ai pas vraiment le temps.]**

Un soupir sortit des lèvres du blond qui commençait à se questionner sur les raisons de son appel.

« Je voulais savoir si tu te souve- »

 **[Ouais, c'est ça c'était cool de te parler mais je suis vraiment occupé.]** Le japonais fit une légère pose avant de rajouter. **[D'ailleurs mon prénom se prononce "Artcheur" et pas "Arché" compris l'américain ? Bon j'ai des ramens à surveiller.]**

Le garçon à l'autre bout du monde venait de raccrocher et Dylan commença à s'énerver, jetant son téléphone de toutes ses forces sur Mark qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Hey ! M'agresses-pas c'est pas de ma faute si c'est que des malpolies ceux que t'as appelé ! » Grogna Kruger en relevant le coussin de sa tête.

Dylan bouda pendant quelques secondes avant que son meilleur ami ne lui remonte le moral -ou du moins essaye de le remonter.

« T'inquiète pas, je te crois quand tu dis que j'ai fait un salto pendant un match contre les démons... » Il s'arrêta quelques instants de parler avant de recommencer. « On dirait pas une discussion d'enfant à parler de "faire des salto en jouant contre des démons " ? »

Un petit rire sortit finalement des lèvres de l'attaquant qui retrouva bientôt son grand sourire.

Les sujets de discussion passèrent tranquillement entre les deux garçons -Mark ayant évité de mentionner l'organisation de leur mariage comme Dylan ne semblait pas au courant- et ce fut seulement le téléphone du blond qui les empêcha de parler plus longtemps.

C'était un appel de la mère du jeune homme à lunettes.

« Dylan tu te moques de moi ?! Rentres immédiatement à la maison j'ai reçu une facture pour ton forfait et je te préviens mon coco tu vas pas sortir avant un moment ! »

Quand l'appel fut finit, l'attaquant vedette des Storm Etats-Unis eut un frisson dans le dos et fit un signe de main à son meilleur ami avant de partir. Il n'était même pas sûr que ces deux oreilles fonctionnent correctement après la correction qu'il allait recevoir d'ici peu. Il pouvait déjà dire adieu à son portable pour un bon bout de temps.

Un soupir sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se dirige vers sa maison.

[...]

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin de mon deuxième bonus qui est plus long que l'histoire de base ! xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou même à suivre ou mettre en fav cette histoire.**


End file.
